Don't Run, Don't Hide
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve follows arms dealers into the jungle when they take Kono captive on a sting gone bad. Feelings surface.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I have grown to like them a lot in this first season. I look forward to many more seasons hopefully.

Author Notes: I know lots of folks are writing about Kono and Danny, but I like her with Steve. This story is about them discovering the feelings they have for each other.

Danny, Chin, and Steve stopped in a cliff area and sat down in the shade to discuss strategy.

"Guys, we have to get help. Now that we know how many of them there are and how well armed they are, we need to get the governor involved. The two of you have to head back down to where you can get a cell signal and call her. We need helicopters and all terrain vehicles. I will stay on their trail.

Chin stood up. "No way man. She's my cousin. I am not leaving her out here with them. Who knows what they will do to her."

They had been following the men who had taken Kona during a sting operation gone bad. Steve was feeling incredibly guilty for putting her in harm's way. There was no way he was going to head back down, but somebody had to do it and he had a better chance of catching up with them on his own. Danny would especially slow him down and he needed Chin to stay with Danny.

"I'll get her back. I promise Chin. Right now she needs you to bring the reinforcements. We are going to take these guys down, but I'm going to get her free first. I can do this. Just trust me, okay?"

The argument continued for another 5 minutes until Danny stood up and started pushing Chin down the hill.

"He's not going to bend on this Chin. Trust me. A fellow could get shot if he doesn't do what he says. He can get Kono back. I know it. He's some kind of stealth genius. The sooner we go, the sooner he can get her to safety and we can get these guys."

Steve watched as they headed reluctantly down the hill. He began to sprint up the hill in the direction of the arms dealers. One thought on his mind, get to Kono before they harmed her. He knew she was a tiger, but she could only fight them off for so long before they attempted to rape her or hurt her in some other twisted way.

It was dark when he caught up to them and they had started a small fire. Looked like they had no idea anyone was following them. Did they really think Kono had acted alone? He crouched down in the bushes and looked for Kono. He finally spotted her tied up to a tree. Her head was down and her beautiful hair was covering her face. One of the men walked over to her and kicked her feet. Kono looked up at him and Steve's breath caught when he saw her face. She had a nasty cut over her eye and bruises on her face. One eye was slightly swollen shut. They had done a number on her, but she was still full of fight.

The man leaned down in her face and pulled her up by her hair. "Honey, you keep putting me off like this and I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Kono spit in his face, the other men started laughing at him and he struck her hard across the face again and then kicked her as hard as he could in her stomach.

"Hey, man, lay off her or she won't be up for fun later."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

The men began to bed down for the night leaving her tied up to the tree. Steve watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on them. His heart caught at how small she looked in that moment. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was no match for this many. He had to get her out of there now before they took that spirit away from her and broke her.

He waited for a full thirty minutes while snoring took up residence in the camp. He skirted around the edge of the camp and knelt behind the tree where Kono was. He began to saw through the rope with his knife and when he had freed her, he reached around the tree and took her hand in his pulling her silently around the tree and into his arms. He could hardly see her eyes in the dark, but he held them for a moment, silently communicating with her. They crouched down and he took her hand again as they made their way away from the camp. When they got far enough away not to be heard. He stopped and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, " I don't think my ribs are broken, but they are really sore.

"They didn't…"

"No, they planned to, but they had some sort of deadline to meet first."

"Are you up to putting some distance between us and them?"

"The farther the better."

"Okay, I think our best chance is to go up. Hopefully Danny and Chin will come back with helicopters at first light. Let's get going."

They took off at a slow jog. Kono was glad it was dark, otherwise Steve would be aware of how much pain she was in. They jogged for over an hour from her estimation and she was beginning to breathe heavily. Her ribs ached and she couldn't breathe very well. Her head was pounding and she could feel the cut over her eye bleeding again.

Steve had skirted way to the left of the hill they were climbing, going through more difficult terrain in an attempt to prevent the group tracking them. He knew they would make a more direct assault, so he wanted to get as far away as he could from their path in hopes they would go straight for their assignment and not try to find Kono. He was pretty sure they would assume she was lost out in the jungle. They might try to find her later, but hopefully by then Danny and Chin would be back with reinforcements. He knew it was a good days hike out to where they could get a signal. He just hoped he could keep Kono safe until then. His thoughts went back to the scene at the camp and how cruelly the man had treated Kono. He was determined she wouldn't be hurt any more by them. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He suddenly felt the need to protect her. He knew she would kick his butt if she knew he was having protective thoughts about her. She always acted like she could take care of herself, but Steve sensed she was guarded like that on purpose. Someone must have really hurt her once. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard Kono trip on something in the dark and go down hard. He was instantly by her side.

"Kono."

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute."

Steve reached out for her in the dark and felt her body shaking violently. "You are not okay. Kono, you lied to me. You've never done that before. Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere." She whispered.

Steve reached down and scooped her light frame into his arms. She hardly weighed anything. He held her fiercely to his chest. Her face nestled into his neck and he could feel hot tears on his skin.

"I can walk." She gave a half-hearted attempt to struggle out of his arms. Steve held her tighter causing her to squeak in pain.

"That's what I thought. You are not okay. They just beat the crap out of you. From here out I want to know how you are doing and I want the truth. Got it?"

"Got it." She laid her head back down into the curve of his neck and for the first time allowed herself to relax. She breathed in his manly scent and felt suddenly very safe. She would never want to admit to him how scared she had been. If Steve hadn't come for her, she knows they would have raped and killed her. The reality of that made her shiver again and Steve's eyes instantly dropped to meet hers.

"Okay, I'm going to find us someplace to sleep for the night. I think it may rain. It looks like it. I don't see any stars and you can smell it in the air. If it does, they will hunker down and that will give us a chance to get some sleep."

After another ten minutes, Steve found an area of rocks and spotted an overhang that created a small cave. This would keep them out of the elements. He moved inside where they were hidden from view and sat down with Kono in his lap. He pulled his pack off and leaned back against the wall placing her between his legs. She turned sideways and leaned against him with her hand pressed to his chest. Steve hoped she couldn't feel his heart speeding up at her touch. Something about her resonated with him on a deep level. He knew all about hiding. He hid who he was as well. He opened his pack and took out his space blanket and spread it over her first. Then he got out the first aid kit and took one of the cold packs out, breaking it and placing it over her swollen eye. He held it there for a minute.

"Better?"

"Much better."

She took the pack from him and he got out the antiseptic wipes and a butterfly bandage. He pushed her up to a sitting position, immediately missing her warmth, and began to wipe away the dried blood. He used his flashlight to briefly look at the cut.

"Well, it doesn't seem to need stitches. This should hold it and keep it from bleeding any more." He placed a butterfly bandage on the cut and then turned her face from side to side examining it.

"Man, they really did a number on you. How many times did he hit you?"

"I don't know. I lost count." She pulled her face out of his grasp and ducked her head. Steve gently reached down and tilted her head back up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let them hurt you. I should never have let you go in alone. It was my call and it was the wrong one."

This time he was the one to look away. She pulled his head back over to look at her.

"I would have done the same thing, so you can stop questioning your judgment. You got me out and I'm okay, or I will be soon. It could have gone much worse for me."

He searched her face and then holding it carefully in his hands he very gently kissed her swollen eye and then her cut and then her bruised cheek.

"God, Kono, I would have died if they had raped or killed you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

His voice choked and he very tenderly kissed her on the lips. The kiss was tentative and Kono responded by pressing back. It was sweet and loving and gentle. She sighed and nestled back down into his arms. He held her to him and stroked her hair softly, his other arm drawn protectively around her.

"Let's get some sleep. Okay?"

Her response was soft breathing. He cuddled her close and leaned his head on top of hers slowing his own breaths to match hers. Outside the cave, the rain started falling. Soon it was pouring. The sound was soothing. It also meant all traces of their footprints would be washed away. For now they would be safe. He just hoped Chin and Danny didn't take too long getting back. The two of them were no match for the dozen or more men camped a few miles down the hill from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Wish I lived in Hawaii.

Author Notes: Thanks for the great feedback and ideas. I already had this chapter in the bag when I got some of your ideas. I will try to incorporate some of them in later chapters.

Steve woke up to the smell of coconut and some wonderful flower. He had his nose buried in Kono's hair. He smiled down at her. She had curled into him during the night and somehow their hands had become entwined. Steve raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers softly then stroked the softness of it down his cheek. She began to stir and looked up at him shyly through her long lashes. His heart broke at the sight of her poor face where the bruises had become more pronounced. Fortunately the swelling had gone down in her eye and she could see out of both again. She started to pull away from him, but he held her close.

"Steve, about last night…"

"Don't do that."

"I know it was the intensity of the moment."

"Kono…"

"You were worried."

"Kono…"

"I was hurt. You felt guilty."

"Kono!"

"Let's just forget about it. Okay?"

"No. Not okay."

"Steve…"

"Look Kono, my tendency is to just push forward all the time. If you don't slow down, you don't have to deal with stuff. It's what I do. I push through and ignore my feelings. I run whenever I get too close to someone, because in the past I have always hurt those that I love. This unit. Leading this team is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't do long term relationships well. I'm sort of a loner in case you haven't guessed, but with you, I feel differently. I feel like you get me. You understand what drives me and how I have to shut down my feelings in order to handle the job sometimes. You don't find that very often. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

Kono was quiet for a long time. At one point she relaxed back against his chest and he realized he had been holding his breath, He thought she was going to pull away from him, but this move made him think he had a chance. He could tell she started to speak a couple of times and fell silent once more. He reached up a tentative hand and brushed her hair back from her face.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours? I can almost hear the wheels turning." His voce softened. "Kono, talk to me."

"I was thinking."

"About…"

"How you run, I hide."

"Is that what you do?"

" Yes…I hide everything I'm feeling and then I make sure I don't get hurt. I've been hurt enough in my life to discover I don't want to invest in a relationship that can destroy me emotionally again. I've been there and done that way too many times to even count. It hurts too much. And I make bad choices. Believe me."

"I would never want to hurt you, Kono."

"I know."

"So for once I am not going to push through and I hope for once you won't hide when I tell you this. Last night was not just about the circumstances. All they did is move me forward to admit what I already felt. I care about you Kono. I have come to care a lot about you. I think…I think I'm falling for you."

"Don't Steve. I'm not the sort of person you should fall for."

"Kono, please don't hide. I won't run, if you don't hide."

"Steve…" His name was a whisper now.

"Kono. Let me in. You don't always have to be the tough guy, you know? I won't think any less of you as a detective. I know I'm your boss, but know this: I see you as an equal in everything. You are a badass. You match me in every way. I never look at you as a woman when it comes to the job. Away from the job as Steve and Kono, I feel things I have never felt for anyone before. I want you Kono. I want you in the worse way. And I don't mean for just a onetime roll in the hay. I want to be with you…in a relationship with you."

"I…I want that too. It's just…there are a lot of things about me you don't know. I was a surfer for a long time, Steve. I did a lot of things during that time that I'm not too proud of. If you knew the real me, you wouldn't like me very much."

"That's not who you are anymore, Kono. I see a woman who has overcome some tough times and is living her life differently now. I admire that so much. And you think I have a stellar record? I haven't ever taken the straight and narrow. I've pushed the limits and the laws on more than one occasion and I've used people, especially women. But I want the chance to do things right with you, if you let me Kono."

"Steve…" She said his name again in a whisper, but this time it was filled with need and want. Steve bent his head to cover her lips with his. He felt her relax into his arms then and she began to return the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her and sighed as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. One hand slipped up into her hair holding her against him as he explored her sweet mouth. When breathing became difficult, he pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes. Kono smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"We have the worst timing of any two people I know."

"That is an understatement."

Steve stood up and pulled Kono up. She stepped into his open arms and he enveloped her, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly once more. Reluctantly he pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes were sparkling back at his and that cute smile greeted the return of his lips one more time for a quick but firm last kiss.

"We have to get out of here. The rain has stopped and we have to put some more space between us and Trent and his men. How are the ribs?"

"They ache, but I can deal with it."

Steve searched her face for any clues that she was lying to him again.

"Steve, I'm telling the truth. I thought we said, no more running or hiding from each other. I will tell you when it gets to be too much, okay? You know it would be so much more fun to lie and have you carry me around again. I have to say, I liked it a lot."

Steve grinned down at her. "You did huh?" With that, he shrugged on his pack and then swung her up into his arms and started up the hill again."

Kono giggled. "Put me down, you. I can walk on my own, thank you very much, but I reserve the right to be carried like that in the future for more recreational purposes."

"You got it. In the meantime, will you settle for a little hand holding?" He reached out and she slipped her hand in his.

It was about mid-morning when Steve and Kono finally reached the trail that lead to the top of the hill. Steve couldn't understand why he hadn't heard the sound of helicopters. Surely Danny and Chin had reached help by now. Up here they were exposed. He looked around. It didn't feel right. Kono was holding her side and she sat down. He would not let her be taken again by Trent. He looked around for some place to hunker down while she sat on a boulder emptying the pack of energy bars and a couple of bottled waters.

"Want an energy bar? We didn't even stop for breakfast."

"Thanks, but I'll just take a bottled water." She tossed it to Steve and as he reached for it, it exploded in the air spraying them with water.

"Kono, get down. Steve leaped towards her as another shot rang out."

"Steve!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author Notes: The reviews have been very encouraging. You guys need to know why Chin and Danny haven't showed up yet.

Danny sat with his head in his hands and cursed the bad week they had just had. He looked down at Chin's leg again and finally spoke.

"You know I don't want to do this, right?"

" You have to bro. That's my cousin up there and your best friend whether you want to admit it or not. I will be okay here. Go."

"What if I can't find you again?"

"Search and recue can find me. You know the general location. Now get going and be careful. What I did was stupid. I can't let it cost Steve and Kono their lives. Now, go!"

Chin watched as Danny headed down. He silently berated himself for being so reckless coming down the mountain. The fall had literally broken his leg. He had come through a grove of trees with Danny yelling at him to slow down. He was on the ledge before he saw it and had fallen about 25 feet down the incline, snapping his leg as he fell. He had spent a miserable night huddled under a tree with Danny and they had tried to hobble down the rest of the way with Danny supporting him on one side. The pain had finally become unbearable and his leg was swelling up like a balloon. He knew it was bad. Danny would have to leave him behind for Kono and Steve's sake. His mind drifted back to when it all went bad.

_**One Week Earlier**_

_Steve looked around the table at his team._

"_David Trent is a high level arms dealer that makes his transactions here before he ships arms overseas. The governor has given us carte blanche with this mission. She wants this operation of his shut down. She is determined that Hawaii no longer be host to Trent. There have been suspicions for over a year now, but no way to prove his involvement in these shipments. Kono, we know that Trent has a weakness for pretty surfers, so you are going to put on quite a show for him at the next Big Wave Invitational. That starts tomorrow, right?_

"_Yeah, it's my fifth time to compete."_

"_You have to make a really good show this year and catch his attention. We need eyes and ears on the inside. You are our best bet at this point. Once you have his attention, I'll sweeten the pot by making him jealous. I'll play the possessive boyfriend. Trent loves a girl that's a challenge to get with. You let him play protector and you're in. That's it everybody. Get a good night's sleep because starting tomorrow we will be watching Kono and Trent 24/7. I don't want to take any chances with her life. Are you okay with this Kono?"_

"_Sure, No problem. I can't wait to bring this guy down."_

"_Okay, we will meet at the beach in the morning and Danny, you and Chin will set up surveillance. I'll escort Kono. Kono, can you stay for just a minute?"_

_After Danny and Chin left, Steve sat on the edge of the table and looked Kono in the eye._

"_Are you absolutely sure about this?"  
_

"_Yes."_

"_Because if you don't think you're ready, I will pull the plug right now and we will go at it a different way."_

"_I'm ready for this. I know I can do it."_

"_I mean it, Kono. I won't risk your life. Not for this dealer and not for the governor. I won't." _

_She looked up into eyes and saw something protective in them. It made her heart lurch and her stomach did a flip._

"_Okay, I get it. Don't worry. I'm ready for this."_

_Steve took a breath and relaxed a little. "So, how are your acting skills?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you have to pretend to be my girl tomorrow." There was a smirk on his face. _

_Two could play at that game. "I think I can manage that." Kono took a step towards Steve. _

_He stood up. "I might have to kiss you or something."_

"_I think I can manage to endure that if it comes to it."_

_He took a step into her personal space. Kono's heart sped up. What was he going to do? His head began to lean down until his lips were just inches from hers. She felt herself catch her breath and she could feel his chest press against hers as he leaned forward. It was at that moment that he picked up the clipboard off the table and turned, heading for the door. He glanced back over his shoulder as he waltzed out._

"_Get the lights, will ya? I'll pick you up at seven in the morning. Don't forget to look amazing." He turned then as he backed into the door and winked at her._

_The door banged shut. What just happened? Was he flirting with her? Kono suddenly knew she would not be getting much sleep tonight._

_The next day Steve arrived right on schedule and they made their way to the beach._

_She had two surfboards for the competition and so they each carried one under their arm while Steve slipped his arm around her waist. They stood at the top of the sand dune and Steve pointed out Trent and his entourage. There where at least 10 guys and an assortment of women hanging around him. He was tall, with blonde hair. He was very good looking, but Kono could tell just by watching him, he was arrogant and full of himself. _

_As they walked past Trent's group she looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him. She could see Trent look up at her and grin. They walked down to about 10 yards below where he sat and shoved her boards into the sand. Once the boards were in the sand, Steve pulled her to him, and slipped both arms around her waist. Steve nuzzled her nose and then leaned into her ear. _

"_He's definitely watching. It's time to put on a show. You look amazing by the way."_

_With that he shocked her by turning her face up to his and landing a kiss right on her lips. Kono felt herself melting into the kiss and the embrace before she remembered that they were only acting. Wow, he was definitely a good kisser. She stepped back and pulled her surfboard out of the sand. She couldn't resist standing up on her toes and landing one more peck on his lips before she made her way out to the water. She was fully aware that David Trent was watching every swish of her hips. So was Steve she thought to herself. Wait. Where did that come from?_

_The competition lasted for several hours. Kono caught several good waves and knew she would be in the top 3 for sure. She made her way back to Steve after her final ride. As she stuck her board in the sand, Steve reached up and pulled her down into his lap tickling her mercilessly. Kono wished for a few seconds that they weren't undercover. She could really start to like this. Before she knew what was happening, he moved her to straddle his lap. It was very intimate and Kono was caught off guard. Steve whispered in her ear._

"_Flirt with Trent over my shoulder."  
_

_Kono looked up to find the man staring right at her. She scooted up close to Steve and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making eye contact with Trent. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. It was so hard to flirt with Trent while Steve held her in his arms. He smelled so good. It was a heady experience. She pushed that thought out of her head and smiled and winked at Trent. He gazed at her for a few minutes and it gave Kono the creeps. It was like he was undressing her there on the spot. She felt dirty. Trent finally stood up and made his way down to them._

"_Hi. My name's David Trent. "_

_Steve looked up at the guy and frowned._

"_You were great out there today."_

_Kono smiled and stood up. "Thanks. It's my passion."_

"_Well, that's obvious. Listen, I'm having a party at my beach house after this is over. Why don't you bring your…friend and drop by for a while? I'd love to ask you some questions about your technique. Here's a card with my address. See you in a couple of hours?"_

_Steve stood up and snatched the card out of his hand._

_Kona snatched it back and slipped it into her bikini top. "Sure, sounds good."_

_Trent sauntered off down the beach with a group following him. Steve pretended to be angry getting in Kono's face. He watched as Trent looked back over his shoulder and smirked._

"_He's still looking."_

_Kono put her hands on her hips and pretended to get in Steve's face as well. She grabbed one of the surfboards and headed to the car. Steve grabbed the other one and followed her. He had a bad feeling about this guy. It was too easy. Kono really was amazing. She had Trent panting for more. The idea made him sick. They would have to have a very public break up at the party. Steve couldn't wrap his mind around leaving her with that jerk. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kono._

"_Hello. Is anybody in there? She reached for the surfboard and slid it into the back of Steve's jeep. "Let's go dude, Trent awaits."_

_Danny and Chin walked up as they hopped in the jeep._

"_Pretty convincing performance cousin. Anything I need to worry about?"_

"_Funny Chin, what did you find out?"_

_Danny chuckled at the interaction. "He has a huge house, lots of his posse live with him. It's a party all day place. No obvious source of income. He tells everybody he's a trust baby."_

"_Okay, Kono, this is your last chance to back out. If we head there, I leave you there._

_I have to say, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."_

"_I'll be fine, Steve. Let's get this over with."_

_Chin leaned into the jeep. "Be careful cousin."_

"_Piece of cake."_

_An hour later they pulled up in front of Trent's massive beachfront home. Kono had changed into a sarong that hung loosely on her hips. She literally took his breath away. Breaking up with her was going to be really hard. He slipped his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She turned back to him and smiled briefly._

"_I'm going to be fine, Steve. Don't worry."_

"Do I look worried?"

"_You look something. I'm just not sure what."_

"_I'm practicing my jealous look."_

"_Right."_

_They followed a path around the house to where all the sound was coming from. The place was covered up in people. They mingled for a while, until Trent spotted them and approached. _

"_You look beautiful." He took her hand in his and looked her up and down. Steve growled._

"_I'm going to steal her away from you for a while. I have lots of questions for this one."_

_With that, he led Kono away. She looked back at Steve. It was time for his jealous move. He walked straight to Kono and swung her around, breaking her contact with Trent._

"_Is this what you want? You go with him and I go home. I mean it Lani. I'm sick of this stuff."_

_Kono looked at Steve and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." She walked back over to Trent and took his hand. "Lead on."_

_Steve grabbed for her and Trent punched him in the face. He lunged for Trent, but two of his goons grabbed Steve's arms. Trent punched him in the gut. _

_Kono had to hold herself back. She hated having to watch Steve give in. She knew he could easily take Trent and the two holding him._

_He gave her one last look and left her there. When he got back to his jeep, he couldn't stop breathing heavy. Did he do the right thing? He knew she was a good cop and she could take care of herself, but he had a strange feeling in his chest. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No, they are not my characters.

Author Notes: Time to catch up with Kono and Steve.

**The Present**

"Steve!"

Kono watched in horror as Steve took a bullet. He shoved her out of the way and hit the ground rolling. Kono grabbed the pack off the ground and the two scrambled down the hill on the other side of the boulder. Steve just kept going and Kono followed him. How were they going to get away at this point? These guys were obviously sharpshooters. It was then she saw it, a huge waterfall fall off to the left. It was high. Steve altered his path and headed straight for the waterfall. Kono followed him wondering how they would scramble down the sides of it. It was way too steep. Steve pulled up short and waited for her. His arm was bleeding badly and he was cradling it with his other arm.

Kono slipped the pack on. No way was she going to let him carry it.

"Steve what are you thinking? We can't get down here. We were better off the way we were going." 

"Kono, in about 3 minutes those guys are going to crest the hill and then they are going to have a clear shot at us. This is the only way down fast."

Kono looked at him with shock. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We jump."

"Steve, I used to jump off waterfalls all the time as a kid, but this one is at least 4 times higher than anything I ever jumped off. We could die."

"We will definitely die if we stay here. Do you trust me?" He dropped his arm down and reached for her with his good hand.

Kono took one last look behind them, tucked her hand in his and ran with him to the edge where the water poured off.

"Jump out as far as you can so we avoid the rock walls. When you come up, head for the next pool where it spills over and we will ride the smaller falls all the way down the hill. Hey, under normal circumstance this would be fun."

"Oh, yeah. We will definitely have to come back here again when this is over." Kono said sarcastically.

"Ready?" She shrugged her shoulders. May as well be." 

"Jump!"

All Kono could think about when she hit the water was when she was going to come up for air. The power of the falls was holding her under. Steve had been wrenched away from her when they hit the water. She struggled and struggled against the undertow. The pack weighed her down even more. Then she remembered that the best thing to do was to relax and let the current pop you up. She did and she surfaced before she ran out of air. Steve was near the place where it would spill over. He threw his good arm up in the air like a victory punch and slipped over into the cascading water. Kona followed him and they rode their way down the slick rocks of the falls for several minutes. Unless one of Trent's men figured where they went and followed them, there was no way they were going to be found. Kono was relieved and worried at the same time. Steve was in no shape to try to return to the other side of the mountain. How were they going to get the help they needed when Danny and Chin would be looking at the top of the mountain on the other side? At least they were safe for now. Kono swam out into the crystal clear pool at the end of the cascading water and moved to Steve who was standing in the shallow end holding his arm. He had a grimace on his face. He had lost a lot of blood and he looked pale, even though he was trying to put up a front for Kono.

"What did I tell you? Not too bad, right?'

"Tons of fun. Let's go again."

"Kono…"

"You. Out of the pool mister and sit over there in the shade where those rocks are."

"You are getting pretty bossy young lady."

"Yeah, well you are looking a little pale mister and we are going to take a look at that arm before we head out anywhere else. It is safe to say that we are at least a 3 hour hike ahead of them even if they follow us and I doubt it even occurred to them that we would be this stupid. So, we have a little time here. Sit!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Kono watched as Steve dropped himself down on a rock. He looked exhausted. She pulled out the first aid kit and unzipped the waterproof bag. Steve looked up at her with a tiny smile.

"Guess you get to take care of me for a change."

"Well, turn about is fair play."

She reached up and smoothed her hand through his hair and cupped his cheek, giving him a devastating smile. Her dimples drove him crazy. Steve felt his chest get tight. He was totally and completely smitten. How did this happen? Steve McGarrett did not do smitten. How did this slip of a girl wrap herself around his heart in the six months since she had joined his team? He looked down to avoid her seeing everything he was sure was written on his face.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can clean and look at the wound."

Steve pulled his t-shirt over his head and Kono got a look at his six-pack. A blush rose in her cheeks. What was up with her? She was a surfer. She saw guys without their shirts every day. She had seen Steve without his on several occasions. Of course, that was before the kissing last night. Kono, pull yourself together girl.

She saw Steve wince as he pulled the material off his arm. It started the wound bleeding again, but not as badly as before. Her main concern was the ride they took in the water and the possibility of infection.

"It was a through and through, I don't think it hit bone, it just hurts like hell."

Kono used disinfectant to clean the entry and exit wounds. She put antibacterial cream on both, watching Steve as he tried not to flinch.

"You know, you told me I didn't have to be so brave all the time. The same thing goes for you too. It's okay to hurt. You aren't Superman. You're flesh and blood Steve. Stop trying to be a tough guy."

Steve sighed and looked up into her big brown eyes. He shot her one of his crooked smiles.

"You're right and yeah, it really hurts. The cool water helped some to numb it, but now it is throbbing. I feel a little light-headed too. "

Kono wrapped the arm in gauze and taped it as best she could. She pulled out a triangular bandage and made a sling for his arm. She stepped between his knees, picked up his t-shirt, slid his wounded arm in first and then pulled it over his head. Steve put his other arm through and Kono pulled it down and put the sling over his shoulder. He slid his arm in and she pinned the elbow.

"That should hold you for awhile."

"Thanks Kono."

They both fell silent, looking into each other's eyes. Steve moved first. He put his free hand at her nape and stroked his thumb along her neck. He pulled her face to his and the kiss was long and sweet. When they broke apart, Steve laid his head on her shoulder.

"Steve, you need to get some rest."

Kono rubbed his back and reached for the pack.

"There's a sort of hidden spot there in between those trees. Come on, let's take a short nap."

She spread the space blanket out and laid the pack down for a headrest. She took his hand and pulled him down on to the blanket with her. Steve lay on his good side and Kono lay facing him. She slipped her arm around him and scooted close.

"Kono...I…"

"I know…me too. Now get some rest. We have lots of time to figure out "this" later. Right now let's concentrate on getting out of here and getting Trent. I for one have a score to settle."

"You're something, you know?"

"Back at you. Now sleep." She reached up to stroke his face with her fingers and then very gently cupped his face. She kissed his eyes shut and snuggled into him, hugging him to her since he couldn't reach for her. She realized she was tired too and in a few short minutes they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Sniff…

Author Notes: Okay, let's leave the lovebirds, check in on Danny and Chin and find out what happened when Kono was caught, leading up to the current situation. A couple more chapters and I think I'm done. Sorry this chapter took a bit. I had a crazy busy weekend.

Chin looked up at the afternoon sun. Danny had to be down the mountain by now. Hopefully reinforcements were on the way. He kept his eyes on the sky and tried not to think about the pain.

"Where are you, Danny? What is taking so long?"

Down the hillside, Danny tried again to get a signal. Surely he was close enough to a tower now. Yes! Two bars. It was enough to try. At least it didn't say "no service available" like it had for the last 5 hours.

"This is the governor's office. How may I direct your call?"

"The governor. Now!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't just talk to the governor at the drop of a hat. I'll take your name and she or someone on her staff will return your call when they are available."

"You need to make her available now! Tell her Steve McGarrett is in trouble. I think she will want to take my call."

"One moment."

The woman was right. It was only a few moments until the governor was on the line.

"What do you need?"

Two hours later, Danny watched as a huge convoy and three helicopters arrived on the scene. There were all terrain vehicles everywhere. The governor got out of one of the first SUVs and headed towards Danny along with one of the Colonel's from the military base. Boy, she didn't mess around. She got the army involved. Trent was going down big time. He just hoped Steve and Kono hadn't already paid the price for their little sting operation. Things had been going so well in the beginning and then everything turned on a dime. He couldn't get the images of that night out of his head.

_**Two Days Ago**_

_Kono stood on the balcony listening to the men on the veranda below. She had spent the last 5 days hanging out off and on at Trent's house. She had just come from a last minute meeting with Steve…_

"_Kono, I don't like the chances you are taking. Going into his study when he was in the house? What if he had caught you?"_

_She shrugged. "He didn't, so can we move on?" She walked a bit away from him and his hand closed around her upper arm, pulling her back. He stood looking down into her eyes. Kono looked away. His eyes were just too intense. He reached and took her chin, tilting it up to make eye contact again._

"_Kono, I'm trying to tell you that I'm worried about you. I don't want you to take huge risks like that. You don't have to impress me."_

"_Who said I'm trying to impress you? I'm just trying to do my job, if you'll let me McGarrett." She was getting angry now._

"_I'm sorry. Kono. Can I start over?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_She pulled her arm away from Steve and put a little space between them. She didn't trust herself or her feelings right now and she needed Steve to see that she could do the job._

"_Okay, record the meeting with this Saxton guy and then get the hell out of there. You got it? I mean it, Kono. It will be enough. I don't want you there any more. Trent hasn't made a move on you, but he could. You've put him off for five days. I don't see him waiting much longer. He could force himself on you."_

"_I can take care of myself in that department."_

_Steve's voice softened. "You can't be sure. You know what kind of man he is. I saw how he looked at you both at the beach and at the party. I think he uses women up and moves on. I also think he never takes no for an answer. Never. He seems like the type that could just disappear you. Do you get that?"_

_Kono swallowed hard. Steve made a lot of sense in what he said. He cared about her. She could tell he really did. It had been a long time since anyone had shown her this kind of care, this kind of tenderness. She could feel her emotions bubbling to the surface. No, no. He could not see her cry._

"_You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to start to think that you really are jealous. Did you get too into the part of my boyfriend?" She teased as she hid her emotions away._

_Steve just looked at her for a moment. "Maybe I did."_

_Kono's breath caught. She didn't know what to say. They just stood there looking at each other. She wanted to run into his arms and have him wrap her up and make her feel safe, but she prided herself on how well she could take care of herself. She couldn't let him see her weakness. _

"_I…I better get going. Trent says he wants to have a romantic dinner on the veranda. He's expecting me."_

"_Yeah, right, you should go."_

_Kono's heart was racing in her chest. Steve crossed over to her and reached above her left shoulder to switch off the lights. He was in her personal space and she could feel the heat coming from his body. Her knees felt a little wobbly at that point._

"_Okay, I will be at the rendezvous point at 10:00. If I'm not there, head for the stables. That's where the real operation is."_

_In the dark she could still see his eyes trained on hers. He reached up to put her hair behind her ear. _

_Be careful out there. Be safe. Promise me?"_

"_Promise."_

"_You know as my last act as your jealous boyfriend, I would like one more chance to make a pitch for my team."_

"_You would?'_

_He was impossibly close. "Yeah, I would." Then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kono got lost in it and when he released her, her lips followed his." Steve chuckled. "How'd I do?_

"_You make an excellent case for yourself, however, we need to discuss this relationship at another time." She gave him a soft smile. _

"_I'll be waiting for that conversation."_

"_You will?"_

"_Definitely."_

_Kono stepped out to the sun setting in the ocean. She smiled at Steve, climbed in her jeep and drove off. That was the last time Steve would see her until the night at the camp. He would go crazy over the next 24 hours._

_Kono switched the tape recorder on and leaned as far over the railing as she could. She kept looking over her shoulder to be sure no one was up there with her. The voices of the two men were getting louder and louder. She had caught a glimpse of Saxton earlier as she and Trent had finished up dinner. Trent had his hands all over her during the meal and he got really angry when Saxton showed up over an hour early. He sent her into the house and told her to listen to some music. He would be in there soon. She had gone in and switched the sound system on and under the pretense of going to the restroom, slipped away from two of Trent's goons and gone upstairs._

"_Pretty girl."_

"_Yeah, very pretty and talented too. That's the way I like them. So what are you doing here so early?"_

"_I'm concerned. A couple of guys have been asking questions. One's a local and the other's a haole. This deal better go through Trent or this will be the last deal I ever make with you."_

"_Relax Brah, I got this in the bag. My men are loading up right now and we move tonight. Have your guys at the rendezvous point tomorrow with the helicopters and we will have you on your way in no time. Half payment is due now my friend."_

"_As always." Saxton laughed._

_Kono heard the sound of a leather bag hit the table. She wished she could get a visual. She leaned over the railing trying to see what was going on. It was at that moment that she felt the recorder slip from her hand. She watched helplessly as it fell to the veranda smashing into several pieces. She froze and looked down to see Trent come out from below and look up at her._

"_What the hell?"_

_Kono bolted for the room behind her, but she heard Trent's men coming up the stairs. She ran back out on to the balcony and started for the side stairs. She could see Trent making his way there. She looked around and decided the roof was the only option. She climbed the railing and pulled herself up on the roof, then headed down the other side and started climbing down the trellis. She got halfway and jumped the rest of the way, falling down as she did. When she rolled over to make a run for it she felt a gun barrel press at the back of her head._

"_Lanai, we haven't finished our dinner yet. Join me on the veranda, will you?"_

_He jerked her up sharply by the arm and Kono winced with the pain he inflicted. Things just got a whole lot worse. _

_Kono sat up in the chair looking defiantly in Trent's eyes. She could tell he was beside himself. He prowled around her chair._

"_Lanai, if that is your name, what am I going to do with you. Huh?" _

_He slapped her hard across the face. He followed that with a bone-crunching blow that spun her head sharply to the right. She saw stars for a few seconds._

"_Whom do you work for? Are you a cop?"_

_Kono had to think fast. "I'm a reporter for the Honolulu Star Advertiser. I had a lead that you might be into some stuff that could be newsworthy, so I set up a plan to meet you. The guy I was with was just a friend who said he'd help me out. Nobody at the paper even knows I'm on this. I swear."_

"_Let's say I believe you. Who's to say your editor doesn't know all about this and is just waiting to hear from you?' Suddenly Kono's breath was taken as he landed a series of blows to her midsection. "Come on Sweetheart, you can do better than that."_

_Kono tried to catch her breath. "No, seriously, you can call the paper. They will tell you I'm just a cub reporter. I'm trying to make a name for myself."_

_Trent picked up the tape recorder off the tile floor. She could feel his controlled rage. "Do you have more tapes?"_

"_No, that's the only one, I swear."_

_Before she knew what hit her, Trent took the recorder and bashed it into her head. Her eyes swam with tears and blood started to flow down the side of her face. That was the last thing she remembered as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_When Kono woke up, she was lying on the floor in the stables and men were loading up vehicles with crates. Saxton was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear Trent barking orders. One of his men saw that she was awake and called Trent over._

"_Well, well, Sleeping Beauty decided to join us again." _

_He gestured to two of his men to pull her to her feet. He stepped up close to her and ran his hands all over her body, pinching, touching, reaching under her top and into her pants to touch and stroke her. It was humiliating. She wanted to die as a group of men stood around with smirks on their faces watching._

"_Lanai, I am so disappointed we didn't make a connection, but I'm sending you along with these lovely chaps who have assured me they all want to make a "connection" with you before you have to leave us."_

_With that he landed one more harsh blow to her face. It was so hard, it knocked her to the ground and she couldn't open her eye. It hurt too much. One of the men threw her into the back of one of the hummers. Her last thought was that she had failed Steve. A tear slipped out of her eye, burning as it traveled down her face. She felt a wave of pain move through her and she passed out._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't Run, Don't Hide

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Hawaii isn't mine and neither are these characters. Love them anyway.

Author Notes: We have to get back to Steve and Kono now and wrap this baby up.

When Kono woke up she could feel the sun high over head. It was filtering down through the trees. She was on her back and Steve's head was lying over her heart. His slinged arm was lying across her chest and his hair was tickling her chin. She realized that in her sleep she had taken the hand sticking out of his sling and was holding it, fingers entwined. She reached up with the hand she had around him and smoothed it through his hair. As her fingers touched his forehead, she could feel how hot Steve was. He had a fever. He was burning up. It had to be an infection. They had to get some help and some antibiotics right away. Steve began to stir and he looked up at her, somewhat embarrassed.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Just for a little bit. Steve, I am pretty sure you have an infection, you're very hot to the touch and I'm pretty sure you have a fairly high fever. We need to get going soon. Can you manage to get up?"

"I could use some happy drugs for sure, but I'll pull through. What about you?" He looked at her with concern and tenderness. It made Kono's insides turn to jelly.

"My face hurts and my head is throbbing, but other than that, I'm good to go."

They laughed together and he gave her a sweet peck on the lips. His lips were so warm, too warm. She was worried about him. She didn't tell him, but her vision was blurry and she felt like she was going to throw up. She was pretty sure she had a mild concussion.

They stood leaning against each other for support. It wasn't exactly clear who was supporting whom as they made their way around the base of the mountain to the other side. It was at that moment they heard the whirr of helicopter blades. The question was, who was flying those helicopters. Steve and Kono needed help, but was that help or another round with Trent? They both wanted to get him, but they knew in their current condition the odds of coming out on top were slim to none. Steve looked up through the trees and saw military camouflage helicopters circling the area. Danny and Chin had come through. They both looked at each other in relief. Holding each other up, they pushed through into a clearing and Kono waved her arms overhead. Steve stood for a few moments and the collapsed to the ground. Kono looked down with fear and saw Steve's face etched with pain. Had they seen them? Kono dropped to her knees and held Steve against her. To her relief, the helicopter was coming around again and settled on the grass about 50 yards from them.

The door of the helicopter opened and Danny hopped out along with several medics. They made their way over to them and the medics pulled Steve out of her arms to place him on a stretcher. Kono stood up to follow and swayed just as Danny caught her in his arms. He picked her up and followed the medics to the chopper.

He looked down at her and grinned. "Hey, kiddo, I knew Steve would find you and get you out. You know he was like a caged animal when you went AWOL from the rendezvous. Care to enlighten me on what is going on with you two?"

Kono shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, where's Chin?"

Danny handed her up to one of the medics and climbed in the helicopter next to her. Steve lay on the floor in the stretcher as a medic took his vitals. He reached over and grabbed for Kono's hand.

She took it willingly as Danny smirked. "Nothing, right."

"What happened with Trent?"

"He and his buddies are in the hands of federal authorities. When the Governor heard it was you Steve, she brought out half the regiment from the army base. They swooped in on Saxon as the arms were being delivered. Trent was nowhere to be seen, of course. We tried to get one of his men to turn on him, but either he takes really good care of them or they are afraid of him. No one is saying anything. He seems sure you will never be found and without your testimony he is sure he's beaten the charges. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you enter the courtroom, Kono. Chin is at the hospital getting a cast on his leg. He was so worried about his cousin that he took a header off an embankment. That's why it took us so long to get back for you guys. So, anyone care to share with the class what happened over the last 24 hours between you two?"

Steve looked deeply into Kono's eyes and smiled, then closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand. Kono smiled lovingly back at him and closed her eyes too, covering their joined hands with her other hand. She sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"Aw, come on guys. I need details. Kono? Steve? Anybody?"

The only sound was the helicopter winging its way to the hospital.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Steve sat on the sand and watched his "girl" catch a perfect wave. She was poetry in motion. She was already turning to head back out. He stood up and picked his board up. He rushed into the water and started paddling out after her. Where did the girl get all that energy?

"Hey, you going to stay out here all day or are we going to celebrate the fact that my stitches came out today and I can resume "all" my daily activities?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, if you can manage to stay up on this next wave, I might consider taking a break."

They turned and faced each other on their boards.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me the last couple of weeks."

"I liked staying at your place. It was a lot of fun finding creative ways to keep Chin and Danny out of the loop."

"I've liked having you. In fact, I've gotten used to you being around, Kono."

"Me too."

They stared at each other until Kono looked to her left and said, "Heads up Brah."

She flipped her board towards shore and was paddling instantly. Steve turned and did the same. They rode the wave out side by side. Steve had never been happier. They rode almost all the way into shore this time. They grabbed their boards and ran out of the waves. As they jammed them into the sand, Steve swept Kono off her feet and carried her up the beach to their blanket.

"Hey, Haole, put me down."

"No way. You told me you wanted to do this in the future for recreational purposes. I have been counting the days."

Steve laid Kono on the blanket and dropped down beside her. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her, caressing her stomach with his other hand.

"Kono, I don't want you to leave."

"Steve, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I mean leave my place. I…I want you to stay. I want to be with you, Kono. These last few days have been so great. Just hanging out at my place, watching movies, spending time on the beach…I know nothing has happened between us as we both needed to heal, but I want more for us. I hope you feel the same way…"

Kono's eyes sparkled as she looked up into Steve's. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and captured his lips with her own. He sighed and leaned into the kiss. He pulled back slightly.

"Ready to give them a real show?"

Her dimples showed up big time. "Absolutely."

His response was to wrap her up in his arms and come crashing back into her lips, deepening what they had started. Both of them caught themselves smiling as they kissed.

Up on the bluff above two pairs of binoculars were trained on the couple.

"Oh, no! My eyes. My eyes!"

"Your eyes? What about mine? That's my cousin down there!"

Steve smirked as he stood taking her hand in his. They grabbed their boards and made their way to his jeep. Climbing in, he backed the jeep out and they both turned to wave up on the bluff where they knew their two "spies" were hiding.

"See you on Monday, Brahs."

The jeep made the trip back to Steve's in 10 minutes flat. He leaped out and caught Kono as she went to hop out. He carried her in his arms up the steps. She giggled helplessly in his arms.

"Did you just giggle, Kono?"

"Cops don't giggle Steve, you know that."

"I thought so. For a minute there I thought you were going all soft on me."

As he walked into his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, she reached out to cup his cheek.

"I don't have anything to hide anymore, remember? I am soft on you, Steve."

"Yeah, and I stopped running the day I saw you punch that guy out on the beach."

Steve lay down beside her and brushed her hair aside. He looked down at her with so much affection that her eyes got a little misty. His chest felt tight.

"No more running, no more hiding. I love you Kono."

"Love you too, Steve."

They melted into each other arms knowing they wouldn't surface again until Monday morning when they planned to have more fun tormenting their other teammates.

"Steve?"

He stopped his gentle exploration of her body.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you get to be the one to go undercover, okay?"

"You got it, only I won't drop the tape recorder, so you won't need to rescue me."

"Oh, you are so going to get it mister."

"I hope so, oh do I hope so…"


End file.
